marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Tony Richards) (Earth-616)
(CEO), , host of the Uni Power, avatar of the Great Weaver, former receptacle of The Other | Relatives = William Fitzpatrick (maternal grand-father, deceased) Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Teresa Parker (sister) Benjamin Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt); Jay Jameson (step-uncle) John Jonah Jameson (step-cousin) Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife prior to excision of any and all records of marriage, now ex-fiancée); Philip Watson (father-in-law prior to excision); Madeline Watson (mother-in-law prior to excision); Gayle Watson-Byrnes (sister-in-law prior to excision); Venom Symbiote (former symbiote); clones: Ben Reilly (clone/"brother", deceased); Kaine (clone/"brother"); Spidercide (clone, allegedly deceased); Guardian (clone, deceased); Jack (clone, deceased); Spider-Skeleton (clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN567 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Small hairs on his hands and feet that allow him to adhere to walls and most surfaces. | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 11 | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, inventor, President and CEO of Parker Industries, bodyguard, mechanic, mascot, President of the Uncle Ben Foundation; formerly special class guidance counselor at the Jean Grey School, Horizon Labs creative engineer of Research and Development department Lab 7, freelance photographer for the Front Line, assistant high school coach, high school science teacher, student, freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, research scientist, wrestler, fugitive, ghost | Education = Master's degree in biophysics, E.S.U.Spider-Man: The Ultimate Guide, page 15 Doctorate in biochemistry | Origin = Human Mutate | Citizenship = American | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Robbie Thompson; Todd Nauck | First = Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Last = | Quotation = A wise man once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. | Speaker = Tony Richards | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = During a staged fight with Silk, the duo noticed a flash of light originating from Forest Hills. Investigating, they confronted Chronosaurus Rex who opened a portal to about ten years ago, creating a temporal paradox. Following her, they were quickly surrounded by Hydra. During the battle, Rex activated her jetpack and left the scene while Peter and Cindy realized they were depowered. They were only able to escape Hydra due to the timely intervention of Peter's uncle, Ben Parker. Peter explained to him that he and Silk were superheroes from the future. Skeptical, Ben interrogated a Hydra agent who not only backed up their story, revealed that they believed Rex to be the future counterpart of Agent James Harper. Searching the home of James and Maria Harper, they found the home in ruins, possibly the results of domestic abuse. Ben discovered a note saying "Gone to Martha's" and the three went to the home of Maria's sister. Finding Maria in Martha's Hell's Kitchen home, Harper revealed that Hydra had a base in Red Hook. Losing faith in the mission, Peter began to pout until a newspaper landed on his face. Reading the headline and then showing it to Cindy, they set out to fix their other problem: being de-powered. On the way to the New York Hall of Science, they accidentally caused Dr. Eric Schwinner to be stuck in traffic. Realizing this, Peter impersonated Schwinner and completed the experiment himself. Everything went smoothly until Ben squashed the Radioactive Spider before it could bite past Peter. Reuniting with Ben and meeting young Peter, the two convinced the high schooler to utilize Schwinner's equipment to locate radioactive pulses. This confirmed their suspicions that Hydra had a base in Red Hook. Ben, Cindy, and Peter left to Red Hook and staked out Hydra's base until an opportunity to strike occurred. Chronosaurus Rex located them and asked to team-up to rescue James Harper. She revealed that she was James' daughter, Ines; how she obtained Project Backtrack; and that the suit could no longer time travel. The four stormed Hydra's base to rescue James and utilize Hydra's Backtrack power source. During the fight, Ines was forced out the suit by its creator, Agent Cole, who replaced Rex's power battery. James quickly figured out his relation to Ines, denouncing Hydra, and helped in the fight against them. Once most of the Hydra forces were defeated, Ines and James had a heartfelt goodbye; Peter constructed a plan to prevent future-past Ines from traveling back in time, deleting this timeline. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weapons = | Notes = * This character was created as a result of a temporal paradox. He was Peter Parker (Earth-616) up until the moment he lost his powers due to traveling back in time to the morning before he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider in , this created a divergent timeline in which his presence inadvertently prevented that event from ever taking place. | Trivia = * His alias as Tony Richards might be a reference to Tony Stark and Reed Richards. }} Category:Twitter Users Category:Shared body characters Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Captain Universe Category:Web-Slinging Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Doctors Category:Geneticists Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:Inventors Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Former Vampires Category:Power Level 8 Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Facebook Users Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Time Travelers Category:The Other receptacles Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Trained by Shang-Chi Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletic Skills Category:Businesspeople Category:Engineers Category:Superhuman (25-75 ton) Strength Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of a single form of combat Category:Millionaires Category:Empire State University Student Category:Temporal Paradoxes